


Fix you

by Luni_Ambrose



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Insecurity, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-24 17:24:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Summary: Bucky still suffers from what he has done in the past. It affects his and Steve's sexual life... This is their road to recovery.//Open for prompts//





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave me any kind of prompt as a comment. I'll try my best to fulfill everything

„No… Steve.. I.. I can’t.“ Bucky voice was trembling, his face turned away from Steve’s.  
„You can.“ Steve grabbed Bucky’s chin, forcing him in a gentle manner to look at him.

„I love you. And you know that. With all I have. Sometimes my heart is so full of love that I can’t even think straight.“   
Bucky chuckled. „Maybe because you’re not straight.“ Steve could tell that his boyfriend was trying to over play his fear.   
„Bucky! I love you. I don’t care what you’ve done or that you’ve got this metal arm… in fact it may or may not be a slight kink of mine recently… thinking about those metal fingers…wrapped around my dripping cock.“ Steve’s lips just millimeters away from Bucky’s neck. „Or maybe inside my tight hole…“ He licked a wet stripe across the heated skin beneath.   
Bucky’s face was flushed red.

„Come on, soldier. No need to be shy. You remember what you’ve done to me back in the days.. how hard you fucked me… how good you spanked me… you called me names, punished me for literally no reason and I loved every second.“ They stared into each other’s eyes.

  
Bucky let his head fall forward a little bit to lean his forehead against Steve’s. „I know. And I miss it. But … I can’t… Steve, love. I have done so many bad things. I hate myself. And this God damn arm is a constant reminder.“ His eyes teared up. Steve placed his hands on Bucky’s. Caressing both, the flesh and the metal, hands.

„I’ll make it go away. I promise. We’ll fix this. Because you deserve to be happy. And I do too. And I need you back. I just want to be punished, I want to be fucked til I black out… oh Bucky…there is so much I wanna try.“   
Bucky was panting, eyes closed. Steve smirked, his hands wandering up and down both arms as he continued to talk dirty.  
„Or maybe you want me to punish you. Do whip that beautiful ass…“ Steve smirked. Wouldn’t be the first time with reversed roles. His hands placed against the muscular chest of his boyfriend. Bucky’s heart heavily pounding in his chest, eyes still closed. His erection clearly visible in his black boxer briefs.

  
„Do you remember that night when I fucked you until you were begging? Oh, Bucky… you wanted to cum so badly. And I kept you on the edge for what… three hours?“ Steve laughed, one hand palming Bucky’s rock hard cock through the thin fabric as the other entangled with the metal hand.

  
„You were crying at the end of the night…finally able to cum into my wet mouth. You looked so blissed out. Sweat and tears on your face…my cum leaking outta your tight hole…“   
Bucky couldn’t hold back anymore, moaning softly as he came into his briefs, eyes shooting open to look into Steve’s.   
Tears were spilling out of Bucky’s eyes, uncontrolled. But he had a smile on his face. And that was everything that counted.

Steve gave him a few minutes before wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, pulling him under the covers of their bed. „I love you, Bucky.“   
„I love you too, Steve.“ They looked at each other. „You’ll fix me….“ Bucky whispered before slowly drifting off.

  
„I will…“ Steve answered, kissing Bucky’s forehead before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the middle of the night when Bucky woke up, Steve’s arms wrapped around him from behind. He felt safe. But at the same time he felt like shit. A grown man that cried after coming into his pants, crying about the past. Afraid of showing his, in his own eyes imperfect, body. Of course he loved the strength of his metal arm. And sometimes it was everything that gave him confidence. But it was also his biggest insecurity.

Bucky couldn’t understand how Steve could still love him. After all he had done. Without his arm. With all those nightmares. All the crying and suffering. Some days he would call himself depressed.  
But Steve was there. Every day, every night. Whenever he needed him. He never asked for something in return. Bucky knew that Steve missed the whole sexual part between them.  
He tried. So bad. And some nights, in the safety of darkness, he would be relaxed enough to let Steve touch him, make passionate love to him.  
In the end it still felt wrong. How could Steve want him? He wouldn’t wait for forever.  
Bucky felt the need to get over his own problems to make Steve feel better.

Carefully he turned himself around in Steve’s arms, facing his sleeping boyfriend. He started to caress Steve’s body with his flesh hand, kissing him ever so slightly until his boyfriend woke up.  
„‘m sleepy…“ was the first response coming from Steve. The light on the nightstand lighting up their faces as they look at each other.

  
„My baby boy is sleepy?“ Bucky whispered, his hand resting on Steve’s thigh.  
„Daddy?“ Steve’s eyes sparkled as Bucky nodded confidently.  
„Daddy’s here… and he wants to take of his baby.“ Bucky’s voice was raspy, slightly deeper than normal. For the first time in what felt forever he let himself get lost in his own arousal. And that blissful look on his boyfriend’s face gave him so chance to doubt anything.  
Bucky sat up in the bed, head resting against the headboard. „Come and sit on daddy’s lap…“

  
Steve obeyed. Sitting on Bucky’s naked lap, feeling the half hard cock against his ass. He nuzzled into Bucky’s neck. „mhhh…daddy…“ he moaned when he felt Bucky’s metal arm between them, grabbing his already hard cock.  
„Shhh…“ Bucky shushed him, applying a little more pressure with his metal hand, stroking up and down Steve’s hot flesh. It didn’t take too long until Steve was nothing more than a moaning, sweaty mess. Pressed against his boyfriend, shivering and cumming all over their bellies.

  
„You did so well, baby boy…“ Bucky whispered, kissing the top of Steve’s head. „You want daddy to fuck you with his thick metal fingers?“ He couldn’t hide the bright smile. For the first time in a long time he was comfortable with his own desire.  
Steve nodded heavily against Bucky’s neck.  
„Use your voice, baby. Let daddy hear what you want.“

  
„I… I want daddy to fuck me with his gorgeous metal fingers…“ Steve looked at Bucky, cheeks flushed red. He was uncertain if he could ask for more but decided against making any more demands. He knew how hard this was for the love of his life.  
„Grt on your hands and knees, Steve.“ Bucky mumbled against his lips after a heated kiss.  
Once again Steve obeyed, happy to finally being able to let himself go. To be submissive again. To let himself fall into his beautiful headspace.

Bucky grabbed the lube from the nightstand, sitting down behind Steve.  
„My beautiful boy…“ Bucky whispered against the soft flesh of Steve’s ass before gently biting into it. Drawing a low moan from his boyfriend. His tongue soon circling around the puckered hole, feeling how Steve relaxed more and more.

  
Very careful he pressed one of his flesh fingers against the tight but slipped hole. Steve pressed back at the intruding, letting the finger slip into him with ease.  
Bucky started to move gently, pushing deeper before pulling out. Just to add a second one with some more lube.  
Steve was already hard again, moaning against the pillows beneth his face. „Da…Daddy…“ he cried out as Bucky hit his prostate.

  
Bucky kept rocking his fingers against that sweet little spot, nearly sending Steve over the edge then and there but stopped just seconds before he could come.  
He pulled out his fingers, adding more lube to the pink hole before pressing one of his metal fingers against it. Steve moaned obscenely as the metal entered him slowly.  
Bucky took his time to enter a second one, fucking Steve with them into Oblivion. His baby boy nothing more than a moaning, shivering mess. Crying for release. But Bucky kept edging him for more than ten minutes.  
„Daddy.. please… I.. I need to cum.“ Steve moaned breathlessly.

  
Bucky quickened the pace, going rougher then before. He knew how close Steve was. „Cum baby.. cum on Daddy’s metal fingers…“  
That was everything he needed. Cum spurting out in think ropes, his vision going white for a moment. Steve collapsed on the bed while Bucky got up to clean himself and to get some warm, wet washcloths to clean up Steve gently.

  
He felt the shame wash over him as he looked at himself in the mirror.  
They still had a long way in front of them.

Buthe knew, Steve would fix him. Somehow. 


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky wasn’t feeling too well the next morning. Shame had taken over once again. He couldn’t even look at his metal arm…or Steve.

  
He let out a sigh, getting out of the bed and prepared a little breakfast for Steve. He placed the tray next to his bedside, the smell of fresh coffee causing Steve to wake up.  
Bucky bit his lip, staring at the little pancakes. „Made you some breakfast.. I’ll take a shower.“ With that said he turned away.

  
„Hey… I want my good morning kiss, Buck!“ Steve pouted slightly, his hand catching Bucky’s metal arm.   
Slowly he turned around and leaned down, pressing his lips against the soft, puffy ones. „Good morning, love.“   
„What’s wrong, Bucky? I can see that there is something that upsets you.“   
„Steve… I’m okay. I just need a shower.“ Bucky stepped back, rushing to the bathroom. He felt awful. After undressing himself he stared at the mirror for a few moments.

  
'You don’t deserve any of this…' he thought to himself, tears clouding his vision. Bucky turned away, feeling sick.

  
After a quick shower he was still feeling quite nauseous. He stepped out of the hot and steamy bathroom, stumbling into the bedroom.   
„Steve…“ he mumbled before turning around to head back into the bathroom to puke his guts out for minutes. Steve had rushed over, holding his hair.   
It took him a while to gain back full control over his body. Steve helped him brush his teeth before he carried his boyfriend back to bed.

  
„When was the last time you ate?“ Steve asked concerned.  
„Like.. yesterday..I think.“ Bucky turned his head away.  
„Stop lying, _James_.“   
Instantly Bucky knew he was in trouble. Tears starting to spill out of his blue eyes, his whole body shaking.

  
Gently Steve sat down next to him, placing his hand on Bucky’s bare chest. „Breath Bucky… it’s okay.. everything is okay.“ He felt bad because he knew it was his fault that his boyfriend was about to have an anxiety attack.

  
But he managed to calm him down soon enough. Pulling him into his lap, gently playing with Bucky’s still wet hair.  
„Why?‘ He whispered.  
Bucky opened his mouth to say something but closed it immediately. At the third attempt he finally found the courage. „I got a little chubby. And my stomach is upset so quickly lately. I.. I’m not comfortable with myself.“   
Steve let out a sigh. „You are beautiful. I love you… no matter what you’ll look like, baby.“ He kissed his forehead with all the love and affection he could possibly give.

It took a while until Bucky felt asleep next to Steve. He was gently snoring, he dark hair falling into his face in the most adorable ways. Steve smiled at the sight before getting up to prepare something for Bucky.

When Bucky woke up Steve was there, looking at him with a big smile.   
„You look so adorable…“ He smirked and leaned down to kiss Bucky. „I prepared some food. It’s healthy. And I’ll feed it to you…“ He giggled.  
Bucky rolled his eyes but sat up, leaning against Steve. „I love you.“ Bucky whispered, rubbing his face gently against Steve’s shoulder.   
„And I love you. We’ll get through this.“ Steve said, offering a small piece of apple to Bucky.

  
Bucky ate silently, lost in his own thoughts.

But he knew he had to fight…for Steve. 


	4. Chapter 4

The next days were quiet. Bucky was still fighting off his dark thoughts. And Steve could do nothing than watch and try to talk Bucky out of that mindset.

It was a lazy, cozy evening on the big couch. A random movie playing in the background while Bucky rested against Steve’s bare chest, rubbing his face against the skin. His stubble making Steve giggle.   
„Bucky?“ he said all the sudden.  
„Yes?“ He looked up at his boyfriend, smiling happily.   
„Do you trust me?“ Gently Steve brushed his finger tips against Bucky’s face. He nodded slowly. „I want you to get yourself off… Accept who you are, accept that good feeling coming from yourself.“ He leaned down, kissing Bucky. „I want you to feel how good that metal hand can feel wrapped around your hard cock… how easy it can make you cum all over yourself.“

Bucky bit his lower lip but nodded. His metal arm making it’s way into his shorts, hesitant. He looked deep into Steve’s eyes, waiting for any instructions.  
„Go ahead. Just explore what makes you feel good.“   
„Can you…can you talk me through? I mean… like…“ once again Bucky bit his lip, this time even drawing a little bit of blood.

  
„Close your eyes.“ Steve said with a slightly deeper voice than usual. Bucky obeyed instantly. „Now touch your cock for me… Tell me what you feel.“  
Bucky’s breath hitched as he touched himself. „It’s… it‘s cold. And hard. But… but nice.“   
„Wrap your fingers around it. Gently. Move your hand up and down…“ He watched how Bucky was chewing on his lips, breast rising and falling heavily. „Go harder if it feels good.“

  
Bucky moaned as his metal hand gripped tighter around his dick. He got faster and harder with every stroke, letting himself go completely.   
Soon he was a shivering, moaning mess. Sweat dripping down his body as he got pretty close to his climax.

  
„Cum for me, Bucky…“ Steve whispered. But it was enough to send Bucky over the edge. Thick ropes of cum spurting out of his cock, leaving wet spots in his shorts.

  
Bucky cried as soon as he came off of the high, burying his face in the crock of Steve’s neck.

  
„That… Steve… that was… good.“ He sniffled quietly.  
„You did soo good, Bucky.“ Steve kissed his temple.


End file.
